


and the trees are filled with memories

by g0ldendays



Category: Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ldendays/pseuds/g0ldendays
Summary: Movie night is Marcus' favourite night of the month.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	and the trees are filled with memories

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing the Sims all day, I'm not sure what year it is and apparently Biden won the elections. Cool. This is inspired by an ask I received on Tumblr regarding the instagram story Callum posted earlier of him, Marcus and Gianluca watching Harry Potter. For fiction's sake, I've left Gianluca out of it (apologies) since I wanted the focus to be on Marcus and Callum! Just bros being pals.
> 
> I personally do enjoy Harry Potter so I don't know why I chose to write from Marcus' perspective but here we are.
> 
> If you sent me the ask (you know who you are), this is for you! Hope you like it <3
> 
> Title is from Bloom by the Paper Kites.

Movie night is Marcus' favourite night of the month. It's a thing he and Callum do sometimes, when they're both in Italy and they're bored. They pick the movies in turns, and it's Callum's turn today. Usually, Marcus doesn't mind Callum's picks because their taste in movies is pretty similar. Not tonight, however. Callum throws the DVD at Marcus' head with a big grin on his face. That's not very promising, Marcus knows from experience. Usually when Callum gets that look on his face, he's up to some bullshit. Once, it was releasing a chicken in Marcus' bedroom when Callum thought he'd been in bed for far too long already - apparently he's not allowed to sleep in for once. Marcus is still pissed about that, and he vowed to get Callum back for that some day, when he's least expecting it. 

"Harry Potter?" Marcus sighs. "Really? You couldn't have picked something fun, like, I don't know, the Fast and the Furious?"

"We've already seen that and its twenty sequels," Callum argues. "Besides, it's my night to pick. Harry Potter it is." Marcus sighs some more, but he knows arguing is pointless. They don't veto movies. And if he does try to veto it, he already knows Callum's gonna veto anything he picks next time. So he accepts his fate and tries to find a comfortable spot on the sofa to sit through a very long movie. It's not that he doesn't enjoy fantasy-magic things, because Lord of the Rings is one of his favourite trilogies, but Harry Potter just doesn't appeal to him. Or maybe it's that his sister loved them when she was younger and she'd watch them over and over again until Marcus just started leaving the room whenever she put one on. It's quite remarkable that he's never seen one fully, with his undivided attention on the movie.

"Do we at least have popcorn?" Marcus asks as Callum sets up the movie. "Or are you actually gonna make me sit through this without snacks?"

Callum chuckles, glancing over his shoulder at Marcus, who's now half laying down on the sofa with his legs pulled up. "Of course there's popcorn. Buttery, just how you like it. It's in the kitchen, I brought it this morning when I went for groceries." Groceries, in their case, meaning a lot of fruits and vegetables, a lot of pasta, and some illegal snacks. Like the popcorn. Whatever, they have plenty of time before Bahrain to work it off. Marcus really doesn't want to get up, he's just found a comfortable position on the sofa, so he just looks at Callum with a sad face until he gets the message. "Fine, I'll get it. Lazy ass," Callum mumbles as he goes to retrieve the popcorn. 

"You're the best, did you know that?" Marcus says as he makes grabby hands at the bowl. 

"Yes, I'm aware," Callum says, settling in on the other side of the sofa with the remote. "But it doesn't hurt to hear it again." He's given the bowl to Marcus, who tosses a handful into his mouth straight away.

"Asshole," Marcus says, and it earns him a half hearted punch on his legs, since that's the only part of him Callum can reach. If he were to stretch his legs right now, they'd be in Callum's lap. His shins are tucked up against Callum's side, as the sofa isn't nearly big enough for him to lay down and still have space for Callum. But he's not that tired yet, though he has no doubts that he's gonna end up asleep half on top of Callum. That's usually how it goes during movie night, and neither of them have any complaints about it. Marcus just doesn't have the attention span to watch an entire movie without dozing off at some point, Callum does. So he naps, usually on Callum in some capacity, as Callum finishes the movie and Marcus catches up on some sleep. It's a win-win, in his opinion.

"At least try to watch the first half," Callum says as he presses play on the remote. "Before you fall asleep." 

Marcus grins. "Can't promise anything."

He does his best to stay awake and watch, he's not that much of a dick, but there's so much going on he doesn't really understand, that he ends up drifting in and out of sleep. At some point, he feels Callum tapping his shoulder so he makes a protesting noise. "I got a pillow for you," Callum says quietly, "or you're gonna wake up with a crick in your neck and a terrible headache." Marcus lets Callum slide the pillow under his head with a content hum as he drifts back off to sleep, feeling Callum slot in at the end of the sofa and lifting Marcus' legs in his lap. 

If anyone asks him tomorrow how the movie was, Marcus will just mumble a general statement about it because he barely saw five minutes of it, but he doesn't forget the way Callum went to get him a pillow, or the fact that he put a blanket over Marcus when he thought he was asleep. It's for that reason that movie night is his favourite night of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always much appreciated 💜


End file.
